Chouji y Karui
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: No hay casi fics de esta pareja (de hecho olo hay uno sin contar el mio) pero me parece algo tierna y como no sabemos como carajos se hicieron pareja pues... yo quise inventar algo :3 :3 Espero que les guste, denle una oportunidad (denme una oportunidad)


**_Capitulo único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Este fic participa en la campaña: el valor de los extras del foro_** _ **Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

\- las relaciones entre las aldeas deben permanecer estables, y aumentar aún más ¿por qué? Porque no sabes cuándo necesitemos ayuda de cierta aldea, por eso te he llamado- Karui estaba en la oficina del raikage, le habían dicho que obtendría una misión y ella en verdad estaba contenta, pues en tiempos de paz no había mucho que hacer- Karui, serás la embajadora de Kumogakure en Konoha-

-¿ah?- dijo ella algo confundida

-los kages hemos quedado en que teníamos que elegir a 4 shinobis que fueran durante un tiempo a las otras aldeas, uno por aldea y yo te he escogido a ti para que te vayas a Konoha-

-pero...- el raikage dio un Manotón en su escritorio, Karui se paralizó- claro, raikage-sama-

-sales en la tarde-

Después de recoger ciertas cosas Karui salió directo a Konoha, odiaba andar sola en una misión, no tenía con quien hablar, ni distraerse ni nada por el estilo. Era casi una semana de viaje y Karui deseaba así sea tener a Omoi molestándola.

Karui llego a la aldea después de 5 dias, pues prefirió ir corriendo y saltando entre los arboles con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible. Se dirigió hasta la torre del hokage no sin antes admirar la aldea, la última vez que ella había ido, la había encontrado destruida después de una batalla, eso había sido antes de la guerra, hace tres años. El sexto hokage, Kakashi Hatake la recibió con una ceja enarcada pues no la esperaba sino hasta dentro de dos o tres días.

\- la embajadora de Kumo-dijo el sexto hokage- esperaba verte dentro de tres días-

-quise adelantar mi llegada- dijo Karui

-bien, ya el raikage te explico todo ¿no?- ella asintió- bien, no te he buscado un escolta, pero...-

-Hokage-sama- dijo un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo-traje los documentos que pidió-

-gracias Shikamaru- el hokage sonrió debajo de su máscara- y te dije que no me llamarás así-

\- lo siento, Kakashi-sensei-Shikamaru fue a salir

-antes de que te vayas- lo detuvo Kakashi- Karui-san no tiene escolta, consíguele uno por favor- Shikamaru asintió y movió la cabeza para que la chica saliera.

-hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Karui a Shikamaru mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la torre del hokage- ¿por qué escoltas?-

-no conoces la aldea- respondió Shikamaru- un escolta es como tu guía, tu sombra-

-¿y tú eres?-

-Shikamaru Nara, estratega, líder del clan Nara y escolta de la embajadora de Suna... Agh todo eso es un fastidio-

-te ves bastante flojo para tener todos estos cargos, aunque ya te recuerdo en la guerra- Shikamaru asintió, salieron de la torre del hokage y ahí estaba de pie una muchacha rubia de 4 coletas y un gran abanico en su espalda, Karui la reconoció, era interesante que reconociera a todos por la guerra.

Shikamaru se acercó a la chica rubia y ella sonrió

-tengo que buscarle un escolta a Karui-san-dijo Shikamaru a la chica, Karui notaba que ellos dos no sólo tenían una relación de trabajo, se notaba que estaban juntos como una pareja.

-¿y a quien escogerás?-

-Ino y Sakura están ocupadas en el hospital, Kiba es muy salvaje, no quiero que la pobre se asuste-Karui fruncio el ceño, hablaban como si ella no estuviera ahí- Shino es muy raro, además está ayudando a Iruka-sensei en la academia- Karui carraspeo

-hablas como si yo no estuviera aquí-

\- no lo hago, solo estoy pensando en quien será tu escolta-

-SHIKAMARU- escucharon el grito

-CHOUJI- dijo Shikmaru sonriendo, Karui vio a un muchacho bastante robusto, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y una barba de chivo, también tenía una marca de espiral en sus mejillas, ella enseguida lo reconoció

-queria saber si vas conmigo a la barbacoa, Ino está en una cita con Sai así que cuando le pregunte me grito que no la molestara-dijo Chouji al acercarse

-eh Chouji ¿porque no llevas a Karui-san?- la señaló- y de paso eres su escolta, no tiene- Chouji miro a Karui y un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, si pudiera verse un sonrojo en la piel oscura de Karui también se hubiese notado, ya que se sonrojo por ver que alguien se sonrojaba por ella, era raro, nunca había pasado.

-emmm...-

-Chouji,- dijo Temari- ya Shikamaru y yo teníamos una cita, así que es verdad lo que dice, Karui-san necesita un escolta y tú estás disponible, además pueden ir juntos a la barbacoa-

-bu bu bueno- Chouji se acercó a Karui- señorita Karui-san, soy Chouji Akimichi y seré su escolta-

-que tengan buen día-dijo Temari sonriendo mientras se alejaba con Shikamaru

-Karui de la nube-se presentó ella sonriendo

-bueno-dijo Chouji rascándose la cabeza- me imagino que primero quieres que te guíe a donde te quedaras-ella asintió- ven, te ayudo- tomó la mochila de ella y la guió al hotel donde se estaban quedando los embajadores del resto de las aldeas, la acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitación y le entregó la mochila, ella entró dejando la mochila en su cama y volvió a salir-¿enserio me acompañarás a la barbacoa?-

-claro, además, quiero conocer la aldea- Karui sonrió.

Chouji nunca pensó que algún día caminaría solo al lado de una chica hermosa, lo que más admiraba de ella era su exótica piel, sí, sabía que la mayoría de los aldeanos de Kumo eran de piel oscura, pero en Konoha no había visto a nadie así, por eso le gustaba, también podría decir que la piel de ella combinaba a la perfección con su cabello rojo y sus ojos dorados.

Karui nunca había ido a una barbacoa, pues en Kumo tenían su propia gastronomía y las barbacoas no entraban en ella, además no sabía cocinar así que Chouji cordialmente cocino la carne de ambos.

Chouji se dio cuenta que todos pensaban que estaban en una cita, pues varios de sus compañeros habían pasado, se intentaban acercar y al verlo con Karui le sonreían cómplice y se volvían a alejar, nunca Chouji Akimichi había estado sólo con una chica. Con sus 20 años Chouji nunca había salido con alguna chica, Ino le había insistido tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, hasta le había conseguido citas a ciegas con chicas que no duraban mucho tiempo con él, ya que no hablaban mucho y él comía demasiado a lo largo de la cita, pero con Karui si sentía interés en hablar, aunque ella fuera la que llevaba el hilo de la conversación.

Hablar con Karui era fácil, ella era la primera persona a la que no se le escapaba la palabra "gordo", aunque él no sabía si se molestaría el escucharlo de ella. Karui era divertida, amable y muy linda y Chouji pensé que ellos podían ser buenos amigos.

\- sólo un mes ¿eh?- preguntó Chouji mientras acompañaba a Karui al hotel

-sí- respondió ella- después volveré a Kumo, pero según raikage-sama estaré viniendo bastante por aquí-

-me gustaría conocer tu aldea-

\- podrías pasarte por allá- llegaron al hotel-gracias-dijo Karui-sin duda mi estadía aquí en la hoja no estará nada mal en tu compañía, Chouji-

-espero que te agrade- ella sonrió

-Oh ya lo has hecho, hasta mañana, gordito- Karui le pellizco la mejilla y entro, por primera vez Chouji sintió que la palabra "gordito" no era un insulto sino algo que demostraba cariño.

El mes que Karui había pasado en Konoha lo había disfrutado, entendió cuando Shikamaru le dijo que era bueno tener un escolta, ya que sin la ayuda de Chouji se hubiese perdido. Después de un largo día de trabajo como embajadora (lo que suponía reuniones con los otros embajadores y con el Hokage o el consejo y otras cosas) ella iba a comer con Chouji a un lugar diferente cada vez, a veces salían con los compañeros de este y ella a veces se sentía extraña, pues las chicas la miraban raro, no una mirada fea sino algo como cómplice y ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, lo que más le sorprendió fue que un día mientras estaba con el resto le había dicho "Gordito" a Chouji, ella se había acostumbrado a decirle así, y todos se la quedaron mirando con cara de susto, como si esperaran una reacción mala por parte del Akimichi, este no reaccionó, solo le sonrió a ella, lo cual le pareció raro a todos, pues ellos sabían lo sensible que Chouji se ponía cuando le decían eso.

Karui estaba sentada en la entrada de la aldea tomando un refresco, ella tenía que volver a su aldea al día siguiente y nunca pensó que añoraría tanto esta " _Al menos volveré a pasar otra temporada acá"_ pensó sonriendo, al principio Karui estaba molesta por tener que vivir un mes en una aldea diferente, ahora prácticamente no se quería ir ¿Qué lo había cambiado? ¿El calor de unos amigos aquí? En la aldea de la nube Karui no era una mujer sociable, Omoi que era como su hermano y su maestro Killer bee eran los únicos amigos que tenía, ella ni siquiera había tenido un novio nunca ¿será que el tener en Konoha alguien con quien salir cada noche la había cambiado de idea? Karui suspiró, tal vez si era eso

-¿por qué estás sola?-Karui levantó la vista para ver a Ino, por lo que había aprendido Ino podía tener una lengua muy suelta-¿Dónde está Chouji?-

-Shikamaru lo llamó, dijo que era importante-

-mmm ya-Ino se sentó su lado- ¿mañana siempre te vas?-

-sí, es increíble, nunca pensé que me extrañaría tanto esta aldea-

-¿alguien en especial?-

-no, todos ustedes, es increíble lo unidos que son, no tengo muchos amigos en mi aldea-

-¿estas segura que es solo por eso?-Karui miró a Ino, la chica tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro-Agh no lo soporto, tengo que preguntarlo ¿Qué hay entre tú y Chouji?-

-¿Qué? Na-na-nada-dijo Karui nerviosa

-¿Cómo que nada?-replicó Ino- nada más puedo ver sus miradas, a él no le gusta que digan algo sobre su contextura y tú vienes, le dices gordito y él sonríe. Además ¿crees que no me fijo que te sonrojas si él te hace un halago? Que tengas la piel de ese color no oculta un sonrojo, no para mí, además vienes y dices que extrañaras esta aldea ¿no será porque lo extrañarás a él?-

-bueno… podría ser…-

-¡JA! ¿Ves?- sonrió Ino, después cambió su semblante- Chouji es un chico tierno, es bondadoso y una muy buena persona, te juro que si lo lastimas, entraré en tu mente y la destruiré por dentro- Karui pudo ver un aura asesina en Ino, luego ella sonrió- que tengas un lindo día y suerte en tu viaje de mañana- en cuanto Ino se fue Karui tuvo tiempo de pensar lo que esta había dicho ¿en verdad sentía por Chouji algo más de lo que sentiría por un amigo?

-¡Karui-san!-Karui levantó la mirada para ver a Chouji corriendo hacia ella, su corazón latió rápido, sí, sentía por él algo más que una amistad.

Al día siguiente Chouji se acercó a la floristería Yamanaka, Karui se iría esa tarde a su aldea y él e había encariñado lo suficiente con ella para extrañarla ¿a quién engañaba? Le gustaba, le gustaba esa chica y él se sentía nervioso porque nunca le había gustado alguien, apenas entró a la floristería, Ino le sonrió pícaramente, seguramente ya sabría que venía a decir

-Ino…-

-¿sí?-

-Necesito un consejo-

-¿sobre qué?-

-hay una chica…-

-así que vienes a ver a la doctora del amor Ino Yamanaka-ella lo interrumpió y le sonrió, luego le apretó las mejillas a Chouji- Oh mi pequeño Chouji está creciendo, cuéntame ¿Qué necesitas? No, mejor dime primero, quien es-Chouji iba a hablar pero no pudo ya que Ino estaba comenzando su discurso-sabes que tienes que conseguir pronto una novia, tienes 20 años, no puedes quedarte solo…-

-Ino…-

-no me interrumpas… Además recuerda que debo tener un hijo casi al mismo tiempo que Temari y tu chica, y que el trio Ino-Shika-Cho debe tener la misma edad para convertirse en Gennin…-Chouji se sonrojó

-Ino…-

-espera aun no termino… ojala pudiéramos tener los dos niños y la niña, aunque nuestros padres eran tres hombres y aun así lo aceptaron, pero yo quiero tener la niña, pero entonces debes apresurarte…-

-¡Ino!-exclamó Chouji ya rojo de la verguenza, sabía que Ino podía salir con algo así, pero aún no estaba listo

-sí, sí ya, bueno dame una pista de quien es la chica-

-pues… ella no es de esta aldea-

-¡JA!-exclamó Ino-sabía que te gustaba Karui-san, ¡punto para Ino Yamanaka!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Chouji… todos lo sabemos… nunca te habias portado así con alguien así que… además es lindo… ahora sí ¿Qué consejo necesitas?-ella se apoyó sobre el mostrador

-ella se va esta tarde-

-aja…-

-quiero darle una flor, pero no se cual-

-esto mi querido amigo, déjamelo a mí-Ino sacó dos flores-tenemos el cornejo que en el lenguaje de las flores significa: Aceptas mis sentimientos; y luego tenemos la lavanda que en el lenguaje significa: Esperaré por ti. Con la primera le quieres decir que la quieres y que ojala ella te lo corresponda y con la segunda ya que ella se va de la aldea le quieres decir que esperaras por ella el tiempo necesario-

-mmm… -Chouji miró ambas flores, la lavanda le venía muy bien, pero el cornejo le gustaba más _"Acepta mis sentimientos"_ pensó _"¿Será?"_ tomó el cornejo-me llevo esta-

-muy bien ¿Cuántas?-

-una sola-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué solo una?-

-ella va a un viaje para su aldea, estoy seguro que un ramo de flores será un estorbo-Ino lo miró frunciendo el ceño, Chouji puso el dinero en el mostrador, Ino lo recogió

-agh, hombres-

-Gracias, Ino-Dijo Chouji y salió de la tienda

-Oh mi querido amigo-dijo Ino-si supieras que tus sentimientos si son correspondidos-

Karui caminaba por la aldea cuando llegó a una tienda "Flores Yamanaka" esa era la floristería de Ino, Karui tenía que hablar con ella asi que entró, Ino apenas la vio le dio una sonrisa brillante

-Karui-san-le dijo

-tengo que hablar contigo-

-dejame adivinar ¿es sobre lo que te dije ayer?-

-sí, creo que me gusta Chouji-

-¡JA! Lo sabía ¿Por qué lo dudas?-

-no tengo muchos amigos, nunca he tenido novio ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que se siente cuando te gusta una persona?-

-Cuándo estas con Chouji ¿sientes lo mismo que sientes cuando estas con tus amigos?-

-no… es algo más fuerte…-

-eso mi querida niña, es el amor-

-bueno… la cuestión es que quiero comprarle algo a Chouji antes de irme-

-mmm… cómprale comida-

-no, quiero algo diferente…-ella miró la tienda-¿es normal que una mujer le dé una flor a un hombre?

-no es extraño, las flores son símbolos del amor, así que pueden darse mutuamente flores sin que sea vea raro-

-bien ¿Cuál me sugieres?-Ino sonrió y sacó dos flores como si ya las hubiese tenido preparadas.

Karui se acercó a la puerta de la aldea, con su mochila puesta ya en su hombro, había pasado un buen mes y ya ansiaba repetirlo, Ino y sus amigos habían ido a despedirse de ella, pero Chouji no estaba entre ellos, de hecho no lo había visto en todo el día, cuando Ino despejó a todos de ahí, se dio cuenta que Chouji ya venía, ella le sonrió, Chouji se acercó a ella, se dio cuenta que él tenía una mano en su espalda y en la otra un bento

-te traje esto-Chouji le entregó el bento-es un viaje largo, pero al menos será la comida de hoy-

-gracias-ella la recibió, le pareció un detalle muy tierno el que el bento tuviera el símbolo del clan Akimichi-¿te espero en la aldea de la nube?-

-hablaré con Kakashi-sensei para que de unas vacaciones- Karui sonrió-te traje otra cosa-Chouji sacó su mano de su espalda para ofrecerle una flor, un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Karui, ella recibió el cornejo y lo olió-compre solo una para que no fuera incomodo en el viaje-

-gracias-dijo ella sonriendo, se acordó lo que Ino le había dicho que la flor significaba "acepta mis sentimientos"-yo… también te tengo algo-ella se acercó a un arbusto y sacó una flor de lavanda que había escondido y se entregó-te espero en la aldea de la nube- Chouji sonrió ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Un apretón de manos? ¿Una reverencia en señal de respeto? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? Chouji eligió la última, se acercó a Karui y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió-creo… que debo irme-ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero después de detuvo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Enserio se iria sin responderle si aceptaba sus sentimientos? ¿Pero qué le diría? Como si fuera mecanico, ella se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Chouji que todavía estaba de pie esperando que ella desapareciera en el horizonte y se sorprendió cuando ella se volvió hacia él, Karui se acercó a Chouji y quedando en puntas le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios, cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados, sin decir nada Karui se dio la vuelta y se alejó, ambos sabían que no había nada que decir, el Akimichi sabía que sus sentimiento no solo habían sido aceptados sino que habían sido correspondidos.

En el bosque dentro de la aldea, cerca de las puertas estaban el resto de los doce de Konoha celebrando de que por fin el Akimichi había conseguido a alguien que podría hacerlo feliz.


End file.
